A Cinderella named Rose
by Ikisha
Summary: Rose lives with her stepmother Tatiana and step brother and sister because her mother Janine abandoned her and her father is missing. Prince Dimitri Belikov is holding a ball but her stepmother and sister won't let her go. ALL HUMAN SORRY! SEQUELS UP!
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella named Rose

I own nothing! I hope this chapter is like able. And I hope it makes sense. My laptop doesn't work right so sometimes a letter dosn't make it in the word. And if I type to fast the whole chapter gets erased and I have to start all over again! Anyway please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time there was a little girl whose mother and father loved her very much. They spoiled her left and right but the girl never let it go to her head. She was a sweet child, did everything she was ever asked.<strong>

**Her name was Cinderella, well really it was Ella. But one day Ella's mother got sick and eventully died. Her father was very sad and thought Ella needed a mother so he remarried. **

**Ella was fourteen at the time she got a stepmother brother and sister. Her father had to go out and find work leaving the poor girl with her step siblings. The mother and daughter were cruel people and did not love Ella. They made her clean and cook and eat scraps like a dog. Life was Hell for the young slave. But she lived.**

** Shoot I wish I had it that good. First of all, my name is not Ella. It's Rose. My mother is Janine Hathaway and my fathers name is Abe Mazur. My mother didn't die, she abandoned me. My father is 'missing'. **

**Yea, right I think stepmother killed him. My stepmother Tatiana adopted me. I have a stepsister Mia AKA bitch. And a stepbrother who cares about me, Mason. Mia is a spoiled brat who looks like a doll.**

**She's a total mommy's princess. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Just like her mother in so many ways. **

**Mason is more like his dad I think. I also think Tatiana scared the poor man away. Mason has red hair and freckles. He's also my best friend and my only friend. **

**We live in Russia now on a farm. Guess who has all the chores to do. Oh yea that's me! Mason tries to help me but Tatiana yells at him and calls me a lazy wench and punishes me.**

**My old friend Vasilisa,err Lissa and her boyfriend Christian got banned cause they stood up for me. I didn't speak for weeks. Right now I have to get ready because Mia's friend Nancy (I couldn't remember Victors daughters name so I used Nancy from little house on the prairie.) and her dad Victor along with Mase's friends Adrien, Eddie, and Aaron are coming over.**

**Adrien smokes and drinks but it's 'okay' says him because he is past twenty. He is always flirting with me too. He has bronze brown hair and striking green eyes. Eddie looks a lot like Christian. Black hair, blue eyes. And Aaron has blonde hair and blue eyes.(I have bad memory, I don't remember what Aaron really does look like, or even Eddie.)**

**I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I gave everyone root beer except Adrien and myself. Adrien got Russian vodka and I got water. I settled myself in a corner and blanked out all conversation. That is until Nancy said something that made my ears perk up.**

**"Mia,did you hear about Prince Dimitri Belikov is having a ball?"**

**"Oh yes! We are going to be the most beautiful girls there. He will HAVE to dance with us!"**

**"Yes, he would be a fool not to. I think he's taking a bride to!"**

**"Every one knows it will be me if he does. I am the richest girl within two miles!"**

**"I think you would make the best queen ever. And to think,I'll be the queens best friend!"**

**Suddenly Nancy made a face."Is that made of yours going?"**

**"Of course not!" The turned to look at me with disgusted grimaces."**_She_** would make us look bad. The prince would never go near us with her around!"**

**The girls nodded at each other in agreement. **

**"Mother,when is OUR invitations for MY future husbands ball coming?"**

**"Tomorrow dear", Tatiana says. She whipps her head over to me. "What are you still doing down here? Go to bed!" I stand up and clench my fists.**

** "What? It's only six o'clock!" **

**"Go,NOW!" **

**I huff and stomped up to my room. I lay down on my bed and soon fall into a peaceful sleep. The only peace I get.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Soo.. what do you think? Good, Bad? Review!<span>_


	2. Chapter 2

A Cinderella named Rose

I own nothing! I hope this chapter is like able. And I hope it makes sense. My laptop doesn't work right so sometimes a letter dosn't make it in the word. And if I type to fast the whole chapter gets erased and I have to start all over again! Anyway please review.

* * *

><p>I was in a ballroom. My hair was wavy and hung around me like a curtain. I glanced down at my dress. It was rose res and flowed all the way down to my ankles. It kind of looked liked sleeping beauties dress,only red. My shoes were a violet red glass and clicked against the marble floor. women glared at me because of my beauty. The women felt threatened by her presence there. Through all the glaring eyes one set stared at me softly. It wasn't like the womens jealous gazes or the mens awe-filled or lustful stares.<p>

It was soft and loving but at the same time powerful and stern. I felt warm all over because of this persons eyes. It was like they were calling out to me. I had to find this person. I needed to. I pushed threw the crowed following the tug in my mind. And then, he was there. Right in front of me. I couldn't believe my own eyes. His hair was shoulder length,brown and pulled back into a neat pony tale.

His eyes were endless pools of chocolate brown. It was like I was drowning in them. We stood there staring at each other for a long time. Prince Dimitri Belikov smiled down at me and began to take my hand. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Rosemarie! Get up and make my breakfast!" I was pulled out of that wonderful dream. I pressed the butten on the load speaker. ''yes step mother i'll get right on it." I shot out of bed and put on a blue jean skirt and a black tank top that said 'Rocken'. I pulled on my Roman like sandles on and headed downstairs.

when I got there I started making pancakes with strawberries in the center.

When I was done I placed the plates on the table. Mason smiled."Thanks Rose, looks good." I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tatiana glare. "You are very welcome Mase." They ate in silence. Oh this was going to be a long day.

_Soo.. what do you think? Good, Bad? Review! I know it's short but im sure you'll live. When I am on it has to be quick and it's been a LONG time._


	3. Chapter 3

A Cinderella named Rose

I own nothing! I hope this chapter is like able. And I hope it makes please review.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later...<strong>

The invites had come and Mia was getting ready for tonight's ball. Mia and Tatiana came down a full three hours after they started. Their carriage was here. "Stepmother I can be ready in twenty minutes." I said to her holding up a ocean blue floor length screeched."Mother! She can't com! She'll the prince from me!" Tatiana came closer to me. "Dearest princess, of course Cinerelli may come to the ball."

My spirits raised. "She just has a few things to do first." She said with a evil grin. She counted on fingers.

"First, she has to scrub every single floor and wall, then clean the fireplace, give the cat a bath, groom the cat, do the laundry, do the dishes, wash and dry every drape in the house, and dust everything!"

She cackled and her daughter laughed as they disappeared in to their carriage.

I dropped to the ground and sobbed.I would never get all of that done! My sobs turned in to anger. I angrily started on the chores. Tonight I would cry myself to sleep...AGAIN

_Soo.. what do you think? Good, Bad? Review! I know it's short but im sure you'll live. When I am on it has to be quick and it's been a LONG time._


	4. Chapter 4

A Cinderella named Rose

I own nothing! I hope this chapter is like able. And I hope it makes please SOOO Sorry I havnt updated in a LONG time! I am sorry the chapters are short but they have to be. I cant be on here for very long.. dont kill me? O and you should check out Guardianangelskiss's storys. She is my best friend and lyrics to the music in this chapter is As the world falls down by David Bowie.

* * *

><p>It was ten PM. The chores were all done and I lay in bed. There was a tapping at the window and I got up and opened the window looking out. Down on the ground was Lissa and her boyfriend Christian. Chris wore a black tux(Amusing, he looked retarded!) and Lissa wore a emerald green body fitting dress. She looked hair was curled and piled high on her head.(If you have seen Pretty Woman you know the hair dew. It's the dinner that Vivian went to with Edward in the black dress.)<p>

"ROSE! Get your skinny ass down here!" Chris calls and Liss slaps him across the head.

]"OW!" I laugh then frown.

"I can't."

"Come on! You have got to go to the ball! I even got Alberta to make your dress!"

"I have a dress." She frowns.

"Has Tatiana seen it or Mia?" I nod.

"Yes"

"Then they would know it's you! Let us in!"

"Oh." I say as I run down to the door and let my friends in.

"Come on!" Well she dosn't waste time does she? Chris stays behind and we go up to my room.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. It was a pink and peach colored dress. It reached the floor and was body fitting.(Pic in profile bottom after all the dumb crap I put on there 4 my own amuzment) It was also hair was curled and piled on my head with flowers in it.(Pic in profile)

I turned and hugged Lissa. "Thank you." I said and she hugged me back.

"come on lets get going."

I nodded and we went downstairs to meat Christian. "All ready to go. " He nodded and escorted us to his 98 firebird trans am.

The ride there was short and filled with laughter. I teased Christian about his tux and he got rather red in the face. Once we got there he practically kicked me out of his car.

We waled up the many steps to the castle and into the ball room. It was a gold marble and shimmered with what looked like glitter. A red carpet strone out from the steps we couples twirled around the dance floor to the music. Out of all the eyes that stared at our entrance one pair made me feel trapped. In a good way.

I stared at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was like I was drowning in them,I couldn't look away. Prince Dimitri Belikov stepped over to me. He was really tall. Brown silky hair that landed at his shoulders framed his face. His suite was a dark blue and black and he wore black dress shoes.

"Hello miss." He said bringing me out of my study of him.

"Uh,hi prince." I say dumbly wile curtsying.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Please call me Dimitri. Care to dance?"

I look over to Lissa and she gives me a thumbs up and nods excitedly. I look back at Dimitri and gulp wile taking his hand. He leads me to the middle of the room and I see out of the corner of my eye Tatiana glaring at me and Mia looking like she was going to cry. I tuned them out as the next song played focusing on the man in my arms and the music.

_**There's such a sad love**_  
><em><strong>Deep in your eyes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A kind of pale jewel<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open and closed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Within your eyes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll place the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Within your eyes.<strong>_

_**There's such a fooled heart**_  
><em><strong>Beatin' so fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>In search of new dreams.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A love that will last<strong>_  
><em><strong>Within your heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll place the moon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Within your heart.<strong>_

_**As the pain sweeps through,**_  
><em><strong>Makes no sense for you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every thrill is gone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wasn't too much fun at all,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_

_**Falling.**_  
><em><strong>Falling down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling in love.<strong>_

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold.**_  
><em><strong>I'll spin you Valentine evenings.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though we're strangers 'til now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're choosing the path<strong>_  
><em><strong>Between the stars.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll leave my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Between the stars.<strong>_

_**As the pain sweeps through,**_  
><em><strong>Makes no sense for you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every thrill is gone.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wasn't too much fun at all,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'll be there for you-ou-ou<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_

_**Falling**_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makes no sense at all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makes no sense to fall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Falling in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>As the world falls down.<strong>_

As the music stopped so did the dance. The clock stroke twelve on the wall and I saw Tatiana and Mia leaving.

"oh no." I said and tore out of Dimitri's arms and strait to my friends.

"We need to leave." They nod and we run from the ballroom and race to the the process of running I tripped and twisted mt ankle making my heel fall of. I cryed out in pain and Christian hurriedly picked me up and carried me to his car.

We zoomed pass everyone on the road and made it to my house. Tatiana was five minutes behind us so we hid the car in the backyard and they carried me to my bed room. Lissa helped me undress and into a night gown wile Christian climbed out the window and hid in the seat of his car. I got into bed right on time. Tatiana came in and I pretended to be asleep.

Lissa hid in the clothset until Tatiana left.

"That was scary." She gasped out.

I nod and hug her.

"Thank you Liss, thank you so much,"

"You're welcome. I got to go, see you when I see you."

She goes out the window and they leave.

That night, for the first time for years. I went to sleep happy with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Longest chapter yet! Review and tell me what you think! What did you think of the little 'RUN!' seen?**


	5. AN

A Cinderella named Rose

**_A/N:_Sorry guys, this isn't a update but I have been considering things. After this one since you know it's almost the end, make it a series. Like the movie's Cinderella. Make a sequel. A POLL is on my profile, I will update as soon as I get enough votes. Please vote! **


	6. The End of book 1

A Cinderella named Rose

**_Chapter 5_**

"Rosemarie!"

I groaned and got out of bed.

"WHAT!"

I yell down the stairs. She knows I hate getting up in the morning. But I guess that is why she does this to me. She knows I hate it, so she does it.

"Get down here NOW!"

I growl and kick the covers of my body. I put on some blue jeans and a red tank top. I brush my hair out and put on lip gloss. After that I put on clean socks and my dirty white tennis shoes.

Finally ready, I trudge, no limp because when I twisted my ankle, down the stairs and into the dining room. Apparently they didn't want real food so they made cereal. And a mess. There was cereal everywhere. Corn pops and cheerios and Frootie tooties where all scattered about the marble floor. Milk was spilt on the counter in the kitchen and on the floor. The carton was on the floor and so were empty cereal boxes.

My blood was boiling. They did this on purpose! The smirk on Mia's and Tatiana's face conferred that much. I sighed and began cleaning the mess up.

"Why are you limping?" Tatiana asks.

"I uh,...um, I was walking down the stairs and fell and twisted my ankle."

Tatiana shook her head and muttered 'stupid girl', while Mia _**tried**_, tried being the key word, to keep her laughter muted.

"How was the ball?"

I asked as if I wasn't there.

"Oh it was perfect, until this little skank showed up and stole the prince from me!" Mia yelled.

I bit my lip trying to contain my laughter. Laughing would definitely get me beaten. I looked around. Mason sat on the table looking down at me as always and wanted to help. I shook my head at him telling him not to. When Mia said that someone took the prince away from her Mason gave me a knowing look along with a sly smile.

Once the mess was cleaned up and the _girls _left the room, I walked up to Mase.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked and he grinned as if he was proud of himself.

"Because, I'm the one who sent Lissa and Chris to get you. I knew you wanted to go to the ball, and I knew you were pretty enough to, and look! You got the prince wrapped around your finger already and you don't even know it."

"Thank you Mase, I don't know what I'd do without you." I hugged him.

"Roll over on the floor like a puppy dog going insane with barking?" He suggested. I laugh.

"How do you know the prince is wrapped around my finger?"

"The way he looked at you was the look of some one in love, Rose. You got him!"

I chuckle and ruffle his hair then take off.

Mason hated it when you ruffled his hair, so I did it a lot, just because he doesn't get upset.

_** eleven hours later, after many, many chores and meals, five p.m. rolled around. **_

The doorbell rand and of coarse I had to see who it was. It was the messenger. He had long black hair, he had on a blue and red outfit and hat and had a one of those glasses for one eye things on. (I had to put him in! I loved how funny he was in the movies.)

"Madame, I would like to have every women in the household to try on this slipper, by order of the prince himself, Prince Dimitri Belikov."

I nod and let him in.

"Step mother, Mia!The prince is here and would like to ask Mia a question!" I yell and laughed as I heard Mia and Tatiana's screams and their feet tripping over things and running down the stairs.

It was a funny sight as the ran down. Tatiana was trying to fix Mia's hair while running and Mia yelled at her to hurry up. Eventually, they fell down the stairs.

I, of course, was laughing my ass off. It made it worse when I saw that Mia's hair was all snarled and looked like something died up there, and her make-up was messed up. She looked like a clown!

"Where is he?" Mia screamed at me. I shook my head and pointed to the man to my side.

"I lied." I say as if it was casual. The women glare at me.

"Would all the women in the household please try on this slipper pa-lease?" The messenger said, quite annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Tatiana.

The messenger sighed irritated.

"Some one at the ball last night dropped this slipper and the prince wants them found in order to marry them. If the slipper fits, that woman marries the prince."

Mia squealed and sat down on a small couch while snatching the slipper out of the mans hand and tried it on. But it was to small. Her feet were to wide for the slipper and she could not get it on. She yelled in frustration.

The man took it back.

"Next!" He said.

I began to sit down but Tatiana put a hand on my shoulder.

"You will not try the slipper." She said angrily. I glared at her as I sat down and took my shoe off. The slipper slipped right on and Tatiana and Mia's eyes grew wide.

"Surly there are other women who would fit this slipper! Rose wasn't even at the ball last night." Tatiana said.

I stood up taking off the heal.

"Yes I was. I can prove that slipper is mine to. I have the other one!"

With that I limped upstairs, into my closet, and snatched up the other heal. I limped back downstairs and gave the matching shoe to the man. He smiled at me and even though Tatiana was red faced with anger and Mia was in tears, the messenger escorted me to the castle where I would confront the prince.

**THE END OF BOOK 1 !**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sooo mean I know. Keep an eye out for A Cinderella named Roza! I will post it as soon as possible. That is, if I get enough reviews... It's up to you.**


	7. Note

**I know I am horrible. I should have posted on here that the sequel has been out, so I'm gonna do that now. It is out, has been for a while and for any of you that can't find it, it should be on my profile. It's called Roza Red. Okay, Thanks for reading! **


End file.
